Samuel
Samuel (his friends call him 'Sam') was originally a beggar living in the cold alleyways of Spielburg. Background At one time, Sam apparently was once an adventurer, but thought he could fight monsters forever. But next thing he knew, he was begging in alley ways. It was a sad fate for a respectable Hero. Some time, after Elsa von Spielburg drove the leaderless Brigands from the valley, Sam's luck began to take a turn for the better. As the avalanche melted and the pass into Spielburg Valley cleared, tourists and merchants returned to the area, and Sam made a small fortune off of them. He used the money to travel to Silmaria and started his own bank, originally as he needed, "a place to stash his cash". Once he realized other people living in the area had equally good need of a bank, he opened his establishment to the public. Personality and traits In the multiverse of Heros, the Heros known as Devon Aidendale encountered Sam in the alley wrapped in a threadbare cloak and thrusting a bowl at him. Devon dropped a silver coin into the bowl.QFGTASG, pg 14 After briefly speaking with Devon, the fledgling hero suspected he was the only “customer” the beggar had himself seen in a long time. Nevertheless, he dropped another silver into the upheld bowl. This bought the hero some more answers, and a warning about the Dragon's Breath. This younger Sam would ultimately age into the older Samuel later encountered in Silmaria who thanked him for the help the Hero gave him. Other Heros in the multiverse may or may not have lent him some money to help his cause. They may have encountered a much older and balding Sam who didn't age much between the time they first met and the time they met again. The younger Sam, appears to have a bad eye, and half of his face is disfigured. Titles and nicknames *Sam *Sam the Banker *Beggar *Banker Gallery SamEGA.png Image:SamQFG1VGA.png Behind the scenes *Sam's location in the original game is somewhat strange, as this alleyway is one of few places in the town of Spielburg that falls outside the range of Erana's spell of protection. *In the original EGA version of the first game, Sam makes no mention of Silmaria. His plans to head there were added in the VGA remake. *His full name Samuel is mentioned in QFG5. *Sam's appearance in QFG5 more closely resembles his appearance in QFG1EGA, as an older bald man. He looks much younger in QFG1VGA, and seems to have a full head of red hair under his hood. If he was physically as he appears in QFG1VGA at one time, he would have had to have greatly aged between QFG1 and QFG5 (not the only character to have done so see Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna and possibly Elsa von Spielburg). *Sam's appearance in the The Authorized Guide is based on the version in the remake. Topics In the EGA version, these are the topics that the character can be asked about: name, begging, money, work, brigands, night, night gaunts, monsters Category:humans Category:males Category:beggars Category:merchants Category:Characters (QFG1EGA) Category:Characters (QFG1VGA) Category:Characters (QFG5)